


Just a spoon full of........Cinnamon?

by Picture (CaptLrock)



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Comics, comics - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gen, I think so anyway, One-Shot, avengers fluff, dont worry about it just read it, i guess?, idk - Freeform, the prompt was cinnamon based, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptLrock/pseuds/Picture
Summary: Tensions are high in the tower when Steve interrupts Tony while he is doing an important project, this leads to a big fight between the team mates.





	Just a spoon full of........Cinnamon?

**Author's Note:**

> Just..... idk.... read it

DNow it had been hours as he worked on the crucial project. It had been carefully planned, each piece perfectly laid out. Every blue print had been refined hundreds of times.

It was not like Tony Stark to take short cuts. Everything he did was always masterfully crafted. If especially helped his train of thought when there was a defined smell. And there was an undeniable scent of sweet sugar in the air.

This was by no means a life changing invention but it was of importance to the billionaire. He had been up for a few days working on it, without interruption. Everything was going as planned.

That is until the clueless Steve rogers popped his head into the remote science lab, in an inconspicuous section of avengers tower. Tony was unaware of the fact the soldier knew where his lab was. That’s why he was so startled by the living flag calling out his name.

In consequence his deep in focus process was collapsed, resulting in his brain surgeon like steady hands, jerking forward in surprise short circuiting the entire process of his creation. In a flash of anger he popped up form where he sat, a defeated screech escaping his lips. 

“DaYs oF wOrK DoWn ThE DrAiN!” Tony glared knives at the tall blond standing only a few feet from him. 

“Oh sorry Tony- I-I -“ he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh Y- YOu YOu, You what Steve, you what? Your sorry?” In emphasis he did large arm gestures, before he pointed at the door for him to leave.

“I’m really so-“

“Out!”

“But-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, because if i had a dollar for every time you said something smart, i would no longer be a billionaire.”

 

Steve backed out of the room with that. You could practically smell the blood broiling in the geniuses veins. Well almost, the cinnamon was stronger.

Steve left Tony to himself. He knew that would be best, especially with Tony in his current state. He could be unpredictable.  
—————-  
The two had not found themselves crossing paths for a few hours after the events from the lab.

Maybe it was not an accident that the two did not cross paths, some avengers, Clint and Natasha, speculated Tony had set up camera in the tower and spied on them, making sure they were not stirring up trouble.

But that would make it easy to avoid the guy who is always checking in on everyone. Tony had once said, “Once a soldier, always a soldier, and our blue Boy Scout is no exception.

The statement though slightly rude, was by no means untrue. Cap was up with the sun and went down with the moon. He was on an impeccable schedule. He made sure all of his fellow members where always in good health and spirit, and would always come to the defense of anyone under “attack” by any of the fellow avengers, If he found them innocent in his eyes.

So it was almost impossible to avoid the man. So it was surprising that Tony could, but at the same time, it made sense. He is a man of great capabilities.

Everything was practically running like a calm river the rest of the day, that is until the two bumped shoulders in one of the many halls. Steve had stopped for a moment about to say something as soon as he spotted the man, coffee cup in hand, coming form the kitchen toward him. But before Steve could think of something reasonable to say, tony had already “Pleasantly passed” by Steve.

“Rogers” he nodded before taking a sip of coffee and continuing on his way. Steve stood in place for a moment grimacing. How could he possibly solve the skirmish. Steve had heard of his costly grudges the billionaire held against people.

This could not become a problem.

Steve would no let it become a problem.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the crystalline sweet in the air he tried to clear his worries, before heading to the living room to sit and come up with a solution.  
——————  
It was a while before the newfound enemies found themselves face to face again.  
This time it was no discreet matter.

The only thing standing out that surpassed the stale interaction that was about to ensure between the polar opposite avengers, was the sharp pungent cloying smell.

It remained prominent in each of the avengers minds, and of course noses.

The event had taken place in the living room, after Steve had sat on the couch to think of a way to fix the situation, each member of the avengers had filtered into the room one by one. First Bucky, then, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor, soon enough Wanda and Vision joined the clique. Bruce was the last one to join, where he quietly sat in the far purple chair, practically reserved for him. And Soon enough The room was full of excitement. This rejuvenated Steve’s resolve. Soon enough he was laughing and joking right along with his fellow team mates.

“WAit YOU have seen a VIne?” Clint admonished Steve disrupting the rest of the group, into a hushed silence.

“Um.... no?”

“My goodness, i thought we had caught him up on everything.” Natasha remarked a smiled creating across her face.

Sam let out a snort as he flipped on the tv.

They played a few videos, leaving Steve in a baffled silence. They played a multitude more eventually they played a compilation video. About halfway through the video, Stark entered the room. 

“Ahh you are educating the fossil?” Tony snorted rolling his eyes.

The avengers usually laughed at his sarcastic quips, they were usually all in good fun, today seemed different.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the golden framed bed.” Clint remarked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up at the brunette towering over the sitting group. He was unamused.

“C’mon Tony, joint us. Unless your content with your new best friend coffee.”  
Natasha commented crossing her arms, the tv still playing as a static background noise.

“Why does it feel like someone just died in here?” Sam asked laughing nervously.

“I’m quite content with my “Coffee Friend” he is less insufferable than out captain.” He replied lightly, taking a sip form his cup. 

“Steve i apologized. If you need it, i will assist you in any repairs needed. You need to stop acting like a child-“

“Oh shut up.”

“Tony, Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.” She interjected hesitantly. The rest of the group let out small chuckles, while the two team leaders locked eyes, neither one backing down.

“Steve is right Tony, calm yourself-“ banner commented reasonably.

“You’re one to talk green bean.” Bruce averted his eyes to his lap immediately, slightly embarrassed.

“There is no need to be uncivil Tony.” Steve gritted, slightly frustrated with the man child, ”This is between you and I”

“That truly was a low blow, I suggest that you take a walk, and cool off” Vision remarked.

“I agree with Vis-“ Wanda began.

“Why Are you all gaining up on me!?” Tony spluttered disdainfully. “If anything Steve is in the wrong here!”

Thats when Bucky spoke.

“I suggest you watch yourself Stark.”

Scoffing Tony left the room, leaving the team in a stunned silence.  
—————-  
Later that night it was Natasha’s turn to cook. Every meal was a usually fend for yourself deal, except for dinner. Every night one of the members would take on the mantle of top chef.

Normally the every night dinners were a joyous occasion, from watching the one avenger member prepare the meal;wether they were good or not no help was lent to the one making the meal, that would always leave the group in a hearty laughter, then when the actual dinner began it was usually way more hectic.

Hectic in the best way.

Sometimes there were food fights, other times, Steve would become confused by one of the foods. One night Clint forgot it was his night, so he pulled out the pop tarts. This had confused the war vet beyond measure.

“So it is a breakfast food, that pops when it tastes tart?” He had asked before picking up a fork and knife cutting into the diabetes square and taking a hesitant bite, before spewing it across the table., leaving most every Avenger, even Thor,(who has no idea wha pop tarts are either) in tears form laughter.

There were so many fond memories created form these dinner nights, but not this night, no. The memory was clear, but by no means fond.

This night was tense. No one said a word, as they watched   
Tony shooting menacing glares at CAp, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. 

Once Natasha prepared her world famous Tuna Casserole and served everyone’s plates they all took up residence at the large dining table. Tony really spared no expense in any part of the tower. But the decor could do nothing to brighten the mood this night.

 

The only thing that kept the mood light was the bright, tangy sweet smell lingering throughout the tower. It’s crispness leaving every avenger curious, but they all remained silent. 

They began to eat silently, everyone taking slow bites. Except for Vision, who of course is a robot. 

Everything seemed to be going as well as it could be, until the pressure in the room bubbled over. The swirling aroma was no aid in the situation a this point not matter how much anyone could like cinnamon, it isn’t something you would want to smell constantly for a prolonged period of time.

“WHat IS THAT SMELL!!!” Tony yelped slamming his hands on the table while scraping his chair back violently, he shot up from his seat.

Steve sighed.

“You got a problem Stevie boy?”

Bucky shot a angered stare at the billionaire.

“Come on tony. Like i said previously, you can accept my apology, or continue to hold a silly grudge.”

“I think you would be mad to Steve. Why don’t you put yourself in my shoes? You all automatically side with this buffoon.”

“Maybe thats because he isn’t a sarcastic, impulsive jerk.” Clint muttered.

“Guys we should stop, we are team-“ banner tried

“Tony if would have just tole me what was wrong this could have been resolved.”

“Oh get off you high horse.”

“Then Stop hiding behind your sadistic comments Stark.”

“So righteous!”

“You wanna go now Stark?” 

Comments were spat back and forth for a few moments longer before banner of all people interrupted the duo.

“STOP!JUST STOP IT.”

With that he left the room hastily, leaving Steve and Tony horribly confused.

Within a few moments Bruce returned with a platter filled with cinnamon sugar treats.  
From cinnamon rolls to cinnamon scones, just about anything with cinnamon was on the platter.

“I wanted to lighten the mood.”

“Oh my gosh Bruce! You are a magic man.” Clint swooned reaching for one of the treats. Slapping his hand away Bruce set the plate on the table. He crossed his arms and addressed Steve and Tony. 

“Apologize”

“Sorry Steve.”Tony muttered “Sorry everyone”

“I’m sorry Steve, Ill do my best to make it up to you,”

Guess what i lied, for my friends this became one of the best nights for the avengers. The team enjoyed those delicately crafted treats while being anything but silent. The tower was once again alive and bustling.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit had so much fun writing this, i swear I’m working on trying to update capsicle for anyone who is wondering, but I’m just having a hard time with it. Agh. I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts below, I love to hear em!


End file.
